


i've already made up my mind; my mind

by pearlselegancies



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: ANGST HAS ARRIVED, F/M, Gen, anywho, chris and street are in for it now, i may or may not do a chapter 2, lemme know if ya'll want that, love realizations, ooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Street and you aren't dating though?" Deac said, ever the voice of reason. Chris paused for a moment, her face turning even more red as she shook her head in agreement. "We-we aren't."The look on Street's face, made her heart lurch. He looked almost hurt, as if her words had carved a piece of his heart out.- or Chris' grandmother makes an assumption which leads to Chris figuring things out.. but it may be too late.
Relationships: Christina 'Chris' Alonso/James 'Jim' Street, christina "chris" alonso/jim street
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	i've already made up my mind; my mind

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH!!!
> 
> Thank you all for all of the sweet and kind comments you have left over the past few days!! Street and Chris have become my newest obsession since I just got back into S.W.A.T, and I was hella nervous to post that first drabble but ya'll's feedback had me cheesing all dang day!!!
> 
> To say thank you (and an early birthday to myself since I'll most likely be busy Friday aka the actual day of my birth), here you guys go!!!!
> 
> love you all!

Chris groaned as she entered the change room, her hair falling into her eyes as she sat on the wooden bench and leaned forward. **"Oh my God."**  
  
The words fell out of her mouth, and she groaned again, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"You ok?" Tan's soft voice made her look up, and she realized that she wasn't alone anymore, that the guys were now in the change room as well, and all five of them were looking at her incredibly concerned.  
  
**"I'm going to kill someone - whether it's myself or it's my idiot cousin Thomas is anyone's guess!"** Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and she could feel her cheeks heating up as Luca snickered.  
  
"Why are you killing Tom?" Street asked, sitting down next to her, and Chris glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she responded. **"Because apparently, he thinks that you and I are dating."**  
  
"WHAT?" Chris flinched as all of the guys yelled in confusion, Street's cheeks turning red as well as Luca howled with laughter.  
  
**"Yeah,"** she continued, **"and now my Nonna thinks that I'm dating Street and I didn't tell her.** " Chris sighed running her fingers through her hair.  
  
She rested her head against Street's shoulder before continuing. **"She was already so hurt when I didn't tell her about Kira and Ty, and now she thinks I'm keeping another relationship from her? Either I'm going to be killed or Thomas will."**  
  
"Street and you aren't dating though?" Deac said, ever the voice of reason.

 **"We-we aren't."** Chris paused for a moment, her face turning even more red as she shook her head in agreement. The look on Street's face, made her heart lurch. He looked almost hurt, as if her words had carved a piece of his heart out.  
  
Silence filled the room, and everyone stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. In the form of Hicks sticking his head into the change room, came an excuse for Street to book it out of there.  
  
"Street. My office. Now!" Street followed after the Commander, and Chris watched him walk away, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
**"We aren't dating-"** she started, fiddling with her fingers, **"but I think- I think I want to."** Tan patted her on the back gently. The realization hit her with the force of a ton.  
  
**"Oh my God."** She whispered to herself. **"I want to date him. Fuck."**

_And the thought of that, terrified her. She had spent the last few months, telling herself that she wasn't ready to move on, that it was ok. And now, the concept of moving on, of possibly ruining things with Street made her stomach lurch._


End file.
